Toonami
(The Channel Awesome logo and the title sequence play. After this, we fade to Malcolm Ray (dressed like Goku from ''Dragon Ball), Tamara Chambers (dressed like Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls), Walter Banasiak (wearing a black shirt with the face of Aku from Samurai Jack) and Heather Reusz sitting next to the couch in the living room. All are excited)'' Malcolm: Oh, man, this brings back so many memories. Tamara: Right? School's out, it's evening time, and it's time for Toonami! Walter: Oh, you mean the greatest lineup of animation ever? Tamara: Yeah, I did. Thank you for correcting me. Heather: All right. Let's get this party started. (She grabs the remote and presses a button. The 2000 intro to the Toonami programming block starts playing. But then, NC comes into the room, wearing a grey robe) NC: (speaking like an angry old man) Will you kids keep it down?! Some of us have actual work to do around here! Malcolm: But, Critic, we're watching Toonami. NC: I don't care what you kids are into nowadays! Just turn that down before I turn you down! Tamara: What does that even mean? NC: (shakes both fists) I don't care a ball! Turn it down! (Heather unwillingly mutes the sound on TV) NC: That's better. (leaves, shaking hands above his hand) Eh, work, bills, adulting, ah, salty, pitter-patter... Walter: Wait, I don't get it. Isn't this an episode on Toonami? Malcolm: Well, it was just past his age range, so... Heather: So he doesn't know the impact it had on so many people? Tamara: Nah, man. He's gotten old. He's become one of them. An adult. Walter: Well, for someone who talks about nostalgia so much, he should be educated about it. Malcolm: Nah. He's too close-minded. Heather: No. It is our duty to teach him about the awesomeness of Toonami. AWAAAAAAY! (She gets up immediately and runs off. The others simply stand up calmly and follow her, saying "Okay", "Well, let's go", etc. Cut to NC in his room. His table is full with papers, and he is typing on a phone) NC: Eh, flibberty-gibbet. Eh, hobbity-gobble. (NC hears a knock and sees all four in the doorway) Heather: Hey, Critic. NC: Oh, what? Did your phones break, (scoffs) you millennials? Walter: Dude, your calculator's a phone. NC: I know what I said! (Beat) What'd I say? Tamara: You were asking what we wanted. NC: Oh, yeah...that! Heather: We know that Toonami was a little bit past your time. (NC waves off in dismissal and goes back to typing, muttering) But you really should understand the impact that it had on kids to tell more epic stories. NC: The only thing important to people my age is knowing how much people your age suck! Now, get out of here while I eat my gruel! (takes a bowl of porridge and eats it) Malcolm: See? He's too old. Just let him hate everything. Walter: No. Critic, it's your duty to represent these timeless shows that made an impact on a generation. NC: How dare you, boy?! Walter: And if we're gonna get you into this, we're gonna do it the right way. (Everything starts shaking as the smiling Walter and the scared NC look above) NC: Hibbelty-gibble, what is that?! (After the sun goes down, the CGI spaceship shows up above the studio. The blue, robotic figure is shown walking inside it. The caption on the flying ship reads "Absolutely Awesomelution". The figure sits in the red chair, revealing itself as...TOM, Toonami's mascot. He speaks in a very familiar voice) TOM: What's up, Toonami faithful? NC: (surprised) TOM?! Malcolm: Wait, you know who TOM is? NC: Well...Maybe I watched...a little Toonami... TOM: It's time to kick ass where there was none and invite those who doubt the awesomeness. NC: No! This is both humbug AND poppycock! Heather: Come on, Critic. It's time for you to see the light. (Walter walks up to NC and leads him out of the room) NC: (bending down) Oh! My bones are frail and brittle! Walter: Come on, not that old. NC: (immediately drops the old man act) Okay. (follows Walter) (The clips of the in-between bumpers of Toonami and snippets of its programming are shown) NC (vo): In 1997, the then relatively new Cartoon Network ran a weekday series of shows called Toonami. This wasn't their 100% family-friendly programming, but it wasn't their late-night grown-up Adult Swim programming either. It was somewhere in-between. They mostly focused on series with a lot of action, slightly to extremely mature themes and usually having a leaning towards a Japanese style of animation. In fact, many of the shows were imports from Japan, introducing a whole new generation to classic anime that, while available in America, didn't have nearly the same following until Toonami came along. The problem is, while I was aware of its existence, though, I saw only bits of it at a time. I didn't really grow up with Toonami to fully reflect on what it meant to so many people. (NC is sitting on the couch behind Malcolm, Heather, Tamara and Walter) All except NC: But we did! Tamara: So we're gonna go through all the shows that left the biggest impact on us. Walter: Now, keep in mind, we didn't grow up with every show on Toonami, so some parts will be missing. Heather: We're just gonna hit the ones that influenced us the most, for better... Walter: ...or worse. Malcolm: (smiling) I'm Malcolm. Cartoon Roulette Tamara (vo): 'So let’s dive right into it. Despite TOM being the best-known host, Toonami actually started off with Moltar from ''Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, ''introducing every show you are about to see. '''NC: '''Why does that show sound familiar? '''Tamara: '(''points)'' Space Batman with no ears. (The photo of Space Ghost is shown) 'NC: '''Ah. (The clip of ''Moltar introducing ''Sailor Moon on Toonami is shown, while the caption says "TOTALLY NOT SYMBOLIC CANNON BLAST IN 3, 2, 1") '''Moltar: '''Today at 4, Toonami introduces a brand new superstar. I think I have a crush on her. ''(After the cannon blasts, Sailor Mercury yells while running into battle) 'Tamara (vo): '''Though he wasn’t TOM, he was still a pretty cool host, still keeping the laid-back, low-key tone to offset the ''extreme soundtrack and action that often played alongside him. (Clips of Moltar introducing ''Super Friends ''are followed) '''Moltar: We all get by with a little help from our friends. (Clips from ''Super Friends are shown)'' Wonder Woman: ''(to Aquaman and Batman)'' And we can all be Super Friends. Tamara (vo): One of the first shows to start off Toonami was a collection of old superhero shorts called...(confused) Cartoon Roulette? NC: (excitedly) Ah, now this I'm familiar with! What a grand way to start this off! (clears throat) This was a send-up... (Clips from the Fleischer ''Superman cartoons,'' Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' and Super Friends are shown)'' NC (vo): ...of all the classic superhero cartoons of old. It ranged from the groundbreaking Fleischer Superman serials from the 40s, the enjoyably cheesy Hanna-Barbera shorts of the 60s to the Super Friends show in the 70s, when the Justice League fought side by side with Wonder Dog and two human perms in bell-bottoms (Wendy Harris and Marvin White). NC: I can see why this Toonami was so popular! (Everyone cringes and looks around nervously. As Tamara speaks, NC becomes concerned) Tamara: (hesitantly) Honestly, it was more of a kind gesture than hit programming. NC: (quietly) Whaaa?! (Clips from each of the series are once again shown) Tamara (vo): This was a fun way of showing how far superhero shows have come, as the story, style and characters were often pretty laughably bad compared to modern-day series. (One clip from ''Super Friends is shown, with Batman being shot and captured in the formed web as the spider tries to eat him. Robin breaks the web, releasing Batman)'' Tamara (vo): It was the equivalent of showing the (posters of...) Adam West Batman before The Dark Knight, it was just interesting to see how far we've come. (The All New Super Friends Hour opening is shown) Announcer: And the Wonder Twins, Zan and Jayna! With their space monkey, Gleek! Tamara (vo): 'Regardless, it was still cool to see the history of many of these icons in animation, and some of them, like the Fleischer cartoons, still have amazing animation that would inspire many classic cartoons of the future. So, while hilariously dated, it was also neat to see what some of the great superhero shows we've grown to love today were inspired by. ''(The end of the ''Space Ghost promo on Cartoon Network is shown)'' '''Space Ghost: There's a lesson here somewhere. Jace: Yeah. ReBoot NC: (tearfully) Don't listen to him, Wonder Dog! I'm sure Captain Caveman will need a sidekick soon! Walter: But not every show had dated animation. Some was cutting-edge, like the first fully computer animated TV show, ReBoot. (TOM is shown at his ship, speaking to the camera) TOM: Ever wanted to see Canada's version of Wreck-It Ralph? It's gotta be less scary than their PSAs. ReBoot is the game-changer about changing games. (The show's title is shown on the holographic screen in the ship, before showing footage of it) Walter (vo): While the show ran in syndication, ReBoot arguably got its biggest following on Toonami, even to the final season premiering on it. The gist is a computer system city known as Mainframe, constantly under attack from the viruses Megabyte and Hexadecimal. It's up to the guardian program Bob with his friends Enzo and Dot Matrix... NC: (excitedly, as the picture of Dot Matrix from ''Spaceballs is shown next to him)'' They got Joan Rivers?! (immediately calms down) I'll be quiet. Walter (vo): ...to defend Mainframe from the viruses and game cubes...no, not those GameCubes. Unless (cover of...) Batman: Dark Tomorrow is in it. (The famous "Insane Tantrum Scream" sound effect is heard) ''...sent into the city by the user. '''Megabyte:' Precisely. Walter (vo): ReBoot was a really fun and unique show. It was the same production company, Mainframe Entertainment, that also produced Beast Wars: Transformers. This show was imaginative, interesting and filled with some very memorable characters. NC (vo): Even though they looked like The Lawnmower Man ate The Rock from Mummy Returns. Walter: (sharply turns to NC) You don't get it, man! You weren't there! NC: But I was!.. Walter: But you didn't care! NC: Well, yeah! Walter: (turns back to camera) Okay, then. (Silence) NC: ...Who just won that? (The clips are focusing on the show's animation) Walter (vo): It may not look as impressive all these years later, but the design style actually worked for the show, and when you consider the time period, it's definitely a technical achievement. Hexadecimal: (putting on one of her masks) How dare you interrupt me when I'm putting on my face?! Walter (vo): Unfortunately, ReBoot ended on an unresolved cliffhanger, and there hasn't been much talk about finishing the story in the year since. (The poster for the 2018 Netflix show ReBoot: The Guardian Code appears) There was a...reimagining released recently called ReBoot: The Guardian Code... (The "like/dislike" ratio for the show's trailer on YouTube is shown, and the amount of dislikes is 8 times more than likes) Walter (vo): ...but the less said about that, the better. Malcolm: Yikes. Walter (vo): Though it started off a bit more kid-friendly, it got more intense and adult as the show went on, leaving many of us with a show that, while dated-looking, was still stylized, groundbreaking, and gave us some cool adventures. It ironically doesn't need a reboot to be remembered fondly. Sailor Moon Heather: But, as mentioned before, anime played a big part in Toonami's lineup. And one of anime's biggest names is Sailor Moon. NC: (smiles, adjusts his robe) ''Oh! No need. I've covered this before. '''Heather:' (not turning her head back) But I can cover it correctly. (As NC's smile goes down, the audience goes into an amazed "WHOOOOOOOA!" for about seven seconds, including Malcolm, Tamara and Walter. Heather just sweeps "the dust" off her shoulder) Walter: (overlapping) OOOOOH, MY GOD! MY GOD! (looks at his palms) That burned my hands! Ouch! Oh! Tamara: (overlapping) OOOOOOOOOH! Hot! Fire! Hot! Phew! (Cut back to TOM) TOM: Hold on to your crime-fighting miniskirts and don't trip on your hair extensions. Sailor Moon is rocking the planets. (The show's title and the group shot of its main characters are shown on TOM's screen. This is followed by pictures of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Spice Girls and Mulan) Heather (vo): The 90s were all about girl power. NC: And Dunkaroos. It was a movement! (All five bump their clenched fists over their hearts two times as a salute) (The clips from ''Sailor Moon are shown next)'' Heather (vo): And nothing defined that more than Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon ''follows the adventures of Serena, a teenager who discovers that she has the ability to transform into a magical Sailor Scout from the Moon Kingdom. She later discovers that there are four other girls who also have these powers, and together, they form a team that must fight the powers of the Negaverse to protect Earth. '''NC:' Oh, please say the leader of the Negaverse looks like this! (Negaduck from ''Darkwing Duck is shown)'' Heather: Kinda. (Queen Beryl is shown, and NC nods as if to say, "Cool enough.") Heather (vo): Each Scout is named after the planets: Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and, of course, Moon. Tamara: Moon is not a planet. It's a moon. Heather: ''You're'' a moon. (Malcolm, NC and Walter go "WHOOOOOOOA!" at the downcast Tamara for some seconds) Heather (vo): Eventually, they'd be joined by others, including Neptune, Uranus and Pluto, just to name a few. The ladies kicked butt and took names in the name of the Moon. Tamara (vo): Which is not a planet. Heather (vo): And it's still one of the longest-running magical girl animes ever. It had worldwide appeal to girls, women, and even boys and men. Sailor Moon was a wonderful show that was action-packed, sweet and cute. It showcased strong female friendships with humor, romance and adventure. In America, it was actually first shown on two other networks before it took hold on Toonami in 1998. It was part of the lineup for the next three years, being a staple in its early identity. Seasons 3 and 4 were originally aired on Toonami, a little bit more unedited than the original two seasons. All three movies were also shown on Toonami. Season 5 of the series was never aired on television, as the contract expired in 2003 and has never been renewed or shown on American television since. NC: Why is that? Heather: Well, this is just a theory, but... (Pictures of the Sailor Starlights/Three Lights are shown) Heather (vo): '''Season 5 starred three new Sailor Scouts dubbed the Sailor Starlights, who were men, at least pretending to be while on Earth, that transformed into women when they took their powered form. I'm guessing that's something 2001 probably wasn't ready for. '''NC: Oh, come on. They made Sailor Uranus and Neptune cousins instead of lesbians, resulting in... (The clip from the ''Sailor Moon S episode "Swept Off Her Feet" is shown)'' Amara: It seemed so long ago, my first kiss. Michelle: Like it was yesterday. (Fade to the shadowed Amara and Michelle kissing on the lips) NC: (looking dumbfounded) ...Kids hearing the term "kissing cousins" for the first time? (Posters of ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, X-Men ''(1992), ''ThunderCats ''and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) are shown, before going back to more clips)'' Heather (vo): Though there were certainly action shows that had girls in them, the casts were usually male-dominated. So it's nice that Toonami not only had a show that was female-dominated, but was also funny, imaginative and incredibly entertaining, proving the lasting power of the Moon... Tamara (vo): Again, not a planet. Heather (vo): Neither is Pluto. Tamara (vo): That just proves my point more. Heather (vo): ...is not going away any time soon. Dragon Ball Z NC: 'I know ''Sailor Moon ''was a real big hit anime on Toonami. But wasn’t there one that was an even bigger hit? I think it was called... Dragon... ''(While NC thinks aloud, Malcolm, Heather and Walter eagerly fight over who should explain it, until Malcolm and Heather suddenly...pull a Kamehameha on Walter!! And then Heather does the same to Malcolm and proudly points at herself while Tamara gestures to say "No, thanks, I'm good.") 'NC: '''Dragon Rice?.. ''(Cut back to TOM in his ship) 'TOM: '''Set your screaming volume to over 9000. One of the most popular animes of all time is flying right at you with ''Dragon Ball Z. (The show's title and the group shot of its main characters are shown on TOM's screen) 'Malcolm (vo): '''What can be said about ''Dragon Ball Z that hasn’t already been said? '''Heather (vo): '''There are a couple of animes that immediately spring to mind when you hear the word. '''Walter (vo): ''Dragon Ball Z'' was definitely one of them. Malcolm (vo): 'We follow the story of Goku which is loosely based on ''(poster of...) Journey to The West on steroids. 'Heather (vo): '''This is actually the sequel to the show ''Dragon Ball, in which our hero Goku tried to collect powerful Dragon Balls in order to summon a dragon to grant him and his friends wishes. '''Walter (vo): ''Dragon Ball'' somewhat confusingly wouldn't air on Toonami until after Dragon Ball Z ''was shown. But, thankfully, you can follow ''Dragon Ball Z ''fine, even if you haven't seen the original ''Dragon Ball. Malcolm (vo): 'This show had everything. Explosive battles, wacky situational comedy and unforgettable iconic characters. '''Heather (vo): '''It still maintains some of the characters and worlds of the original ''Dragon Ball, but adds more. Goku is now grown up. He discovers that he's actually part of a race called "The Saiyans" from his brother, Raditz, but had a head injury shortly after his arrival and totally forgot his mission of destruction and dominance. 'NC: '''So kind of like... ''(photos of...) Iron Giant ''meets...a screaming goat? '''Walter: '''Absolutely nothing like that. But if it helps you, sure. '''Heather (vo): '''Goku refuses to join Raditz and fighting ensues. '''Walter (vo): '''The lore of the series was massively expanded over its ''(A text is shown that says...) ''291 episode run; the next generation is also introduced as Goku becomes a father. His sons Gohan and Goten had varying sized roles as the series progressed. '''Malcolm (vo): '''DBZ put anime on the map for most of the Western world. While it had some syndication on various channels, Toonami had become the primary hub to broadcast the show with a chilling 61 million viewership rating for every new episode. '''Heather (vo): '''It ran for years on the program block. Even after its initial run, the show was re-dubbed, re-edited and re-shown. It really connected with people in a massive way Toonami had never seen before in it’s programming. It was marketed to a large age range, focusing on the action and humor of the show. It has often been imitated and parodied, especially when people want to go Super Saiyan. ''(The infamous clip from ''The Simpsons episode "A Milhouse Divided", with Bart hitting the bathing Homer with a chair, is shown)'' '''Homer: OOOOOOOOOOW! (This is edited like Homer went into Super Saiyan mode, gaining the glowing Goku-esque hair) ''What the hell is wrong with you?! '''Walter (vo): '''We couldn't get enough of it! The fights, the powers, the characters, the stories, it was endlessly entertaining and this show’s legacy has not slowed down. '''Malcolm (vo): '''It became super quotable, from characters spouting quippy one-liners to shouting their signature moves before doing them in. '''Vegeta: '''It's over 9000!!! '''Heather (vo): '''It was very monster of the week, but its entertainment value came from the over-the-top adventures the characters would go on. '''Walter: '''Maybe the most humorous thing about Toonami airing DBZ was how RIDICULOUS the censorship sometimes was. ''(We get some comparisons between the American version and the original Japanese version. The first one is a farmer. In the Japanese version the farmer is smoking, while the cigarette was edited out in the American version. The next shots show Goku in front of two demons. In the Japanese version, they had the "HELL" written on their shirts, while in the American version it was changed to "HFIL") Walter (vo): 'Funimation and American censors went infamously overboard with how much they wanted to cut down on some of the violence, blood and crude humor of the original Japanese version. Everything from changing translations to hilariously obvious visual editions were apparent through its first run on Toonami. ''(In another scene, Master Roshi's mug of beer is changed into a mug of water) '''NC (vo): I remember the last time I had a frosty mug of water. Walter (vo): 'Remember when killing meant sending you into another dimension? Or ''(The title card of the mentioned episode is shown) Home For Infinite Losers? (All are baffled) '''NC: Wha? Tamara: Wha? NC: Wha? Walter (vo): 'Did they really think we couldn't take hearing the word "Hell"? We just watched someone get their entire body cut in half. The uncut episodes were later released, but the ridiculous attempts at sanitizing DBZ is a big part of its initial identity in the US. '''Malcolm (vo): '''Regardless, the concept may be simplistic, but if anything, ''Dragon Ball Z is a story about friendship and how you can find allies in unexpected places. Even old enemies become allies to take on greater challenges. 'Heather (vo): '''While there are certainly people who just see it as scream porn... ''(A photo of a screaming man with the caption "Scream Porn" is shown) ...and, yeah, I can see why...when you really sit down and watch it, you can see how much of an epic story they can tell with simple, yet likeable and relatable characters. '''Malcolm (vo): ''Dragon Ball Z'' has had a lasting impression around the world, becoming a template for shonen action series for the future. Walter (vo): 'The show defines the late 90s and early 2000s for millions of kids, and Toonami owns a giant chunk of its popularity at the time to the epicness that is ''Dragon Ball Z. The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest '''NC: Oh, come on. It's nowhere near the impact The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest had! (The group glances at him, and he gets disconcerted) I just want to talk about something I know. (Cut back to TOM in his ship) TOM: Somewhere in-between the 60s, (The shot from the original 1964 show appears) where everything was weirdly shadowed, and nowadays, (The shot from ''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest ''is next) where Tom and Jerry are invited on missions, Jonny Quest had a surprisingly decent show. (The show's logo is shown on TOM's screen, before we are shown clips of it. They focus on the series' animation, including the computer-generated) NC (vo): Based on the campy spy cartoon from the 60s, Hanna-Barbera gave Johnny Quest a total upgrade, including better animation, more complex stories and characters, and high-tech...ish CGI? Walter: Yeah, what were you saying about the CGI on ReBoot again? NC: It was a long time ago. Things change. NC (vo): The CG is cleverly used just when they need to enter the virtual world. The rest of the show is hand-drawn, and, while still kid-friendly, had a bit more of a mature edge to it. (One clip is shown, showing Jonny chasing his pet bulldog, Bandit, who has his shoe in the mouth) Jonny: Bandit! Come on, Bandit, over here! (Bandit bumps into a table and knocks it down) NC: Okay, I said "a bit". NC (vo): It could be kind of silly, but it's Jonny Quest. It's kind of expected. With weird elements like the Quest virtual worlds, Hadji now having psychic powers...you know, that old Indian cliche...and, like I said, giving the dog still a prominent role, you could tell it didn't want to totally lose its corny roots. It only had two seasons and never rose that high in the ratings, but Toonami still gave its reruns a home. While it's nothing great, it's a totally serviceable cartoon. A series of adventures to entertain you for a bit and probably be forgotten in the near future. Tamara: So why are we talking about it again, then? NC: (smiling) Because this intro is amazing! (The show's intro is played, showing the camera flying over the CG canyon composed of green lines that has clips from various episodes displayed on it. Gary Lionelli's action-packed rearrangement of Hoyt Curtin's theme music is heard. Malcolm, Heather and Tamara are amazed) Walter: Okay, that was worth talking about. NC: Yeah. I'm so glad I ripped that off. (The snippet of the NC 2017 intro is played in the upper left corner) Tenchi Muyo! Tamara (vo): In summer of 1999, it was decided Moltar would be scrapped from hosting duties, and rather than pick an already existing character, they made one from scratch. (Clips of the first version of TOM are shown) Tamara (vo): TOM finally entered the picture, looking like Bomberman if he was pregnant. He was voiced by Steve Bloom and the following year... (Cut to the redesigned TOM) Tamara (vo): ...was given a look that reflected the fact that he was voiced by Steve Bloom. NC (vo; in a voice similar to Droopy): Actually, he was first voiced by Sonny Strait. I guess he just wasn't Krillin-ed enough. (The audience boos) THANK YOU! Tamara (vo): Toonami also extended its runtime by an additional hour, showing its popularity was growing. (Footage of the ''Batman ''and ''Superman ''animated series is shown, as well as their Toonami intros) Tamara (vo): They also added reruns of classic shows like Batman and Superman. Malcolm: But they don't quench my fantasy to be chased by five alien women who all have the hots for me. (Pause) No one's gonna stare at me? Tamara: We're used to it at this point. (Malcolm shrugs as we cut back to TOM) TOM: Get your digital bikinis ready, because we- NC: Wait, is it me, or is the same footage of TOM being played over and over? Heather: He has a condition! It's called Limited Toonami Budget. Walter: Yeah, he's very sensitive about it. We try not to bring it up! NC: (whispering) I'm sorry. TOM: (offscreen) I'll pretend I didn't hear that. TOM: Anywho, get your digital bikinis ready, because we're making a PG show out of something that was clearly meant to be an R. (The show's title and its caracters shown on the holographic screen before footage is shown for it) Malcolm (vo): Tenchi Muyo! was a harem anime with situational comedy that escalates into surreal space fantasy adventure on a whim. It focused around Tenchi, a 17-year-old boy who releases a space pirate named Ryuko. NC: (as Rita Repulsa from ''Power Rangers)'' It's time to conquer Earth! Malcolm: That'd be a very different show if it went with that angle. (A Photoshopped picture of Ryuko with Rita's head pops up) NC: You sure it isn't? (A picture of Rita's pointy chest is shown in the other corner) Malcolm (vo): Over time, four other women who are strange, energetic and did I mention hot as hell? Heather (vo): It's an anime, you don't need to. Malcolm (vo): ...arrive at Tenchi's home and constantly try to get in his pants. NC (vo; in an idiot voice): A FAMILY Picture! (Footage and stills are focusing on all the censored and risque parts of the show) Malcolm (vo): You don't know the half of it. Or...maybe you only know the half of it, as all the nudity was constantly covered up on the show, as well as all the swearing being redubbed and the blood being edited out. NC: Oh, it's like that HBO Family cut of A Clockwork Orange. (A clip from ''A Clockwork Orange i''s shown) Alex: (narrating) There was me- (Abruptly cut to the end credits with ''Singin' in the Rain playing)'' Malcolm (vo): Despite it not having the intended adult edge to it, Tenchi Muyo! was still fun, fanservice-y and something you desperately scour the video store to find unedited versions of. (Clips from Tenchi in Tokyo and Tenchi Universe are shown) Malcolm (vo): Later, Toonami would release other Tenchi properties, including Tenchi in Tokyo and Tenchi Universe. And while they certainly left their... (clears throat as one character's behind is shown) ...mark on their fans as well, Tenchi Muyo! is the one that Toonami fans remember introducing them to a situational problem none of them ever had, but they so wish they did. The Powerpuff Girls Tamara: 'Well, you think that got heavily censored? Wait till you see this next one. ''(The opening logo of ''The Powerpuff Girls ''is shown. Upon seeing it, everyone except Tamara becomes confused) 'NC, Malcolm, Walter and Heather: '''Huh? '''Tamara: '''Look at what it used to be. ''(A few clips from the Japanese version of the show are shown) 'NC, Malcolm, Walter and Heather: '''Ohh... ''(Cut back to TOM in his ship) 'TOM: '''Sugar, spice, and everything kick-ass, the Powerpuff Girls are here to save the day with their wide eyes of justice. ''(The show's logo is shown on TOM's screen, before we are shown clips of it) 'Tamara (vo): '''To this day, my favorite lady group. Though it already had a huge following on Cartoon Network's segment called Cartoon Cartoons, they were badass enough to air on Toonami as well. Honestly, it almost makes too much sense. Though not an anime, you can tell it was heavily inspired/heavily satirizing that style. And seeing how Toonami was neck-deep in anime, it only figured to have a show that was both an homage and a parody of it as well. Created by Professor Utonium... '''NC: '''What's he a professor of? '''Tamara: '''X...ology. ''(An image of Chemical X is shown) (Footage focusing on the Powerpuff Girls themselves, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, is shown) 'Tamara (vo): '...he accidentally creates the three super girls, as you do, one night in the lab. Blossom is the leader, Bubbles is the soft, kind one, and Buttercup is our tough ball of angst. To their credit, they stick to these personality tropes way better and more consistently than some girl gangs. (An image of Donna, Tanya and Rosie in ''Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again ''is shown) Mamma Mia, anyone? 'Heather: '''No, thanks. ''(Footage focusing on the show's recurring villains is shown) '''Tamara (vo): '''The show is full of fun dialogue, a great art style, and characters that were new and creative. The villains especially stand out. Creepy HIM looks different than any other animated character I'd ever seen. The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Mojo Jojo...classic! Not to mention the Mayor of Townsville calling on these kindergartners every day to help save the city? Those five-year-olds have some major political clout. '''NC: '''Yeah, what's with not letting little kids fight our battles anymore? '''Tamara: ''(confused) What? '''NC: '(also confused) ''What? ''(Several of the show's action scenes are shown) Tamara (vo): 'The violence on the show is also something not seen in children shows anymore, being both surprisingly harsh and extreme, again, a perfect fit for Toonami. Even though it probably didn't need Toonami's help to get famous, it did cement them as not only funny, but badass as hell, proving epic fights aren't just for the big kids. ''(The famous closing shot of the Powerpuff Girls posing in front of a moving hearts background is shown) Samurai Jack '''Walter: Well, only one thing could be more extreme than crime-fighting kindergartners! NC: I think there's a lot of things that could be more extreme than that. Walter: A show from the guy who made (poster of...) Dexter's Lab! NC: That...sentence is full of disappointments. (The iconic title for the show ''Samurai Jack appears)'' NC: Ah, okay. Well, maybe not that many. (Cut to TOM) TOM: Sharpen your swords and tie your man buns. Samurai Jack is in the house. (The show's logo is shown on the screen, before we are shown clips of it, starting with the first episode) Walter (vo; mimicking Aku): Long ago, in a distant land, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose him. Before the final blow was struck, he tore open a portal in time and flung the samurai into the future, where Aku's evil is law! Now, the samurai seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku! Malcolm: Did you just repeat the show's intro? Walter: I'm sorry, do you have a better way of explaining the premise? (Malcolm shrugs) That's what I thought. Walter (vo): Now, he's gotta get back, back to the past! Samurai Jack! NC: (annoyed) Oh, come on! (More clips of the show are followed) Walter (vo): Samurai Jack is nothing short of amazing. Creator Genndy Tartakovsky went from comedy to intense action comedy while hardly having to change his look at all. The show was packed to the brim with style and substance. Jack was a near-perfect protagonist, and his never-ending crusade to return to the past to save the future was as compelling a journey as I've seen in almost any other animated show. NC: Is he supposed to look like... NC (vo): ...Professor Utonium as a Ninja Scroll character? Walter: No, he's supposed to look like a black guy voices him. (The picture of Phil LaMarr, the voice of the main character, appears as NC looks concerned) NC: I have so many questions. (The show's antagonist, Aku, is shown in the following clips) Walter (vo): 'The late great Mako voiced the sinister Aku and could be as funny as he was threatening. ''(A clip from the Season 4 episode "Jack versus Aku" is shown, with Aku in his lair ordering what seems to be pizza (but it's actually a bounty hunter) by the phone. Note: the infamous "Extra thick!" sentence is noticeably cut out) '''Aku: I would like to place an order for delivery. Thirty minutes or it's free? Excellent! (laughs loudly) Walter (vo): The mix of tone from loud hilarity to quiet character studies resulted in a truly unique piece of cartoon history. It originally aired from 2001 to 2004, but didn't regularly start appearing on Toonami until 2008. (The promo poster for the show's Season 5 that was shown on Adult Swim appears, before showing two images from it) In 2017, the show was revived for a fifth and final season that was meant to finally wrap up Jack's story. This time, the new episodes debuted on the Toonami block and were noticeably more adult in some ways. I could talk about this show for hours, but if you want more in-depth thoughts, I did a Top 5 video on the best episodes right here on Channel Awesome, and also reviewed every episode of the final season on my personal channel. If you've never seen Samurai Jack, you're missing out on one of, if not, the best original series Cartoon Network ever produced. Mobile Suit Gundam Wing The Big O NC: Well, I like my big robot enemies to constantly rip off Batman. Heather: You mean you actually saw...? NC: (throws arms out, widely grinning) BIG O! IT'S SHOWTIME!! (The techno music begins in the background, but stops as NC yells in Tamara's ear...) SHOW TIME! (TOM is at his ship) TOM: How about that? A Toonami anime the Critic has seen. I think you just thought James Bond joined Power Rangers or something. (The main character and the title of the show are shown on TOM's screen, and we go to the footage) NC (vo): Big O is like a collection of five different sci-fi shows that don't go together, yet somehow...they really don't go together. But the elements they're combining are still pretty damn cool. A man named Roger Smith wakes up, realizing his memory has been erased. As it so happens, everyone's memories around him have been erased, too. Rather than...oh, look for answers... (scoffs) ...everyone stays in their futuristic cities, where the rich are encased in giant bubbles and the poor are left to decay in the real world. Malcolm: You said this was science fiction. (NC looks confused for a bit) NC (vo): Androids are a big part in the city's environment, and one name, R. Dorothy, is created as a decoy for a real kidnapped girl. But since the girl is never found and the android has nowhere to go, she stays with Roger and his butler, trying to stop wrongdoings and...pffft...if there's time, figure out what happened to everybody's memories. Oh, and for no reason at all...GIANT ROBOTS!! Tamara: Why? NC: (smiling) BECAUSE GIANT ROBOTS! NC (vo): Yeah, on one level, it's a monster-of-the-week show, on another, it's a crime-fighting show; on another, it's a social commentary show; on another, it's a buddy-buddy show; and on another, it's Blade Runner. It's far too many elements to go together, but...they're very cool elements to go together. And the style with them, both the characters and the designs, reflect that. (The clips are focusing on R. Dorothy) NC (vo): R. Dorothy is one of the great deadpan characters. She has little to no emotion, is strong as hell, and drives Roger crazy with her robotic preciseness. It's like if Daria was the Terminator! Roger: (to Norman) You mean Dorothy is going to be living with us? R. Dorothy: It's not because I want to. (In another clip, Roger and R. Dorothy are in the car) Roger: Do I have to make you get out? R. Dorothy: You may try, but I'm doubtful that a mere human would have the strength. (The clips from the episode "R.D." are shown, showing R. Dorothy's "evil twin", Red Destiny: the more emotive android in a red cloak, who is aiming at Roger) NC (vo): You know a show is working when the opposite version of the character is presented as legitimately creepy. Just seeing her smile is like (The shot from the 1991 movie The Addams Family is shown) when Wednesday Addams smiles. It's kind of terrifying. Red Destiny: Goodbye...NEGOTIATOR!!! NC (vo): The show sadly didn't do very well in Japan, meaning they had to stop at 13 episodes, even though they wanted to do 13 more. Well, Toonami enjoyed it so much, they co-produced the rest of the episodes to finish it out. There were just too many people who wanted to know what was gonna happen next. Does it work as a whole? I suppose not. It is too many different elements coming together, but those elements are so memorable and awesome that I can't see myself ever forgetting them. It may have had a short run, but it's one of the most memorable short runs an anime could ever have. (The arc sentence of the show, "Cast in the name of God, Ye not guilty", is shown) Hamtaro Malcolm: Hmm. Needs more hamsters. (Beat) NC: Is that a...thing on Toonami? All except NC: (happily) YES!! (Back to TOM) TOM: It's Hamtaro time. Kushi-kushi ticky-ticky woo. NC: (trying to make sense out of this) Did TOM just say that? (The title of the show appears on the screen, followed by clips) Malcolm (vo): Of course! It's Hamtaro! Hamtaro was unbelievably goddamn cute. If you were having a bad day, watching this anime about hamsters learning the value of teamwork would easily turn your frown upside down. NC: Oh, and he...fights crime in the middle of the night! Malcolm: Nope. Malcolm (vo): He goes outside, makes new friends. Sometimes they play in the backyard. NC (vo): ...Where they say the magic words and turn into ninjas! Malcolm (vo): No. He just tries to make his owner happy, a ten-year-old girl named Laura. NC: And Laura is a demon hunter. Malcolm: No. She's just a kid that enjoys playing with Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams. NC: (bemused) Ham-Hams? Heather: (throws hands) Sheesh, Critic, you're acting like this isn't a perfect fit for Toonami. NC: Is it? Tamara: Of course! Amongst all the fighting and the bloodshed and the intense action, Hamtaro is the most badass of them all. Walter: (who was staring at NC the whole time, speaking calmly) It's Hamtaro, man. Hamtaro. (One clip from this show plays out) Oxnard: (sobbing) My...sunflower seed is gone! Hamtaro: I'll help you look. Two hamster hands are better than one! NC: This was on Toonami?! Malcolm: Eesh, this is pointless. Heather: You know, some people just don't understand the epic weight of Hamtaro. NC: Epic weight?! Tamara: Man, you either get Hamtaro or you don't get Hamtaro. (NC looks around, confused, and gets startled by Walter's glare) NC: Okay, I...guess I don't get Hamtaro. Malcolm: I'm embarrassed for all of us. Justice League ''and ''Justice League Unlimited Tamara: (massaging her forehead) Eh, let's just move on to something a little more laid-back and subdued: Justice League. Malcolm: Yeah. Yeah. (Beat) NC: (flabbergasted) WHAT--?! (TOM is at his ship as always) TOM: Before the DCU... (The poster for 2017's ''Justice League ''is shown) ...gave us whatever that movie was...there was a Justice League that knew how to give the people what they wanted. (The shot from the 2001 ''Justice League animated series is shown on TOM's screen, showing the silhouetted titular characters walking. The clips from this show are followed)'' Tamara (vo): Justice League is such a quality show. The animation is excellent and consistent, the storylines are engaging and exciting, not dumbing things down for a younger audience, but bringing every age along for the ride. And the chemistry between the main core superhero group is my favorite in all of DC adaptations. Also, let's be honest: having Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl part of the main group ruled. NC: (gets excited) You mean it's a Harvey Birdman crossover?! Tamara: I said "Hawkgirl", not "Birdgirl". NC: (as his smile fades) Aw. (His eyes meet Walter's menacing glare again, and he shudders a bit) (The clips from the next show, ''Justice League Unlimited, are shown)'' Tamara (vo): Justice League had mostly two-part episodes, while Justice League Unlimited, the show that came directly after two seasons of J''ustice League'', dropped that format and added even more characters. Though I guess it was okay if that meant getting the most awesome punch Superman has ever thrown. (The clip from the episode "Destroyer" is shown, with Superman thrashing Darkseid across the whole city with his full might and even smashing him into the road. Everybody is impressed) Walter: I want to marry that punch. (suddenly glares menacingly at NC once more) Tamara (vo): Even in Justice League, though, the lesser-known character cameos could stack up to the dozens, or even hundreds. (The images of various episodes appear as Tamara speaks) They tackled some cool storylines, like Superman dying, the Legion of Doom assembling, and the love story between Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. Also, the cast of Teen Titans came in and voiced the Royal Flush gang hired by the Joker to fight the League, and it was awesome. NC: '''That is the weirdest sentence I have ever heard you utter. '''Tamara: You should hear me when I'm sober. Tamara (vo): There's so many people wanting that perfect Justice League adaptation, I say we already got it. It had many adult moments, but never lost sight of that childlike wonderment. It was action-packed, but smart; aggressive, but sensitive; followed the comics, but also stood as their own thing. I'd much rather take this Batman and Superman fighting than (The shot from ''Batman v Superman is shown)'' this Batman and Superman fighting any day. (The montage ends on showing the Justice League Satellite floating in space) Dragon Ball ''and ''Dragon Ball GT He-Man and the Masters of the Universe ''(2002) and ''ThunderCats ''(2011) ''(After returning from commercial, we are shown clips of the 2002 and 2011 reboots of ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe ''and ''ThunderCats ''respectively, also including their original cartoon incarnations) NC (vo): Toonami eventually started what they called their midnight run, meaning because the shows were shown later, they could get away with more blood, gore and...well, more adult stuff they couldn't get away with in prime time. So most cool 80s shows would find themselves working their way into the Toonami lineup, including G.I. Joe, Voltron, He-Man and ThunderCats. And the nice thing about these reruns is some of them spawned some pretty decent reboots. (One clip from the 2002 ''He-Man is shown, showing Prince Adam walking across the cheering crowd)'' Adam: Hey, I, uh, didn't miss the cake, did I? NC (vo): Eh, like I said, pretty decent. ThunderCats, for example, got a completely new show, trying to update the original material with a more mature storyline and characters and give the animation more of an Avatar: The Last Airbender look. It was a decent attempt, but it never caught on. I think the reason is it made the characters a little too young. A lot of us like ThunderCats because it was watching grown men and women kick ass with the kids as the side characters. It's not that we didn't welcome more complex stories, we just wanted it with more grown-up characters, not growing up characters. I mean, come on. We won't hear the Thundercats talk like this. (One archival blooper of the 1985 show is played) Lion-O: It was just plain stupid to assume it might be bad... (Larry Kenney breaks character as the voice director's laugh is heard) ...just what the fuck am I talking about? NC (vo): I mean, come on. How about a show that finally gives the fans what we've always wanted to see from these characters? (The intro to the upcoming show ''ThunderCats Roar! ''is shown, with the more colorful and cartoony style of animation, the background voices almost screaming the title that appears with a smoke...literally) NC (vo): Nailed it. He-Man was also given a makeover, trying to give it a grander and somewhat darker tone. They did a lot of things pretty good, like give Skeletor a pretty cool backstory and made the look of the show more focused on the Barbarian aspect rather than the sci-fi. But... (sighs) ...it's still He-Man. It's still corny, silly, and goes back and forth between being really dark and gritty and being...well, He-Man. (Another clip from the 2002 show is played) Adam: She's, uh, kidding, right? Some kind of a birthday prank. NC (vo): I mean, I guess it's better than Dolph Lundgren getting his ass whipped by a laser right twizzler, but...no, I have nothing else to add. It is definitely better than that. Both this and ThunderCats were valiant attempts and, honestly, not bad shows on their own, but neither were the epic reboot fans were expecting. He-Man did manage to get one more season, while ThunderCats sadly only got one. Naruto Ben 10: Alien Force Tamara: (chuckles) Demons living inside you is fine. Walter: Are they? Tamara: But what happens when aliens ''live inside you? ''(grins deviously) Heather: Well, I think we found that out. (The famous scene from the 1979 movie ''Alien is shown: moments before the Chestburster emerges from Cane's stomach)'' Tamara: I was talking about Ben 10! NC: Oh! Well, that's different. (The scene is repeated, but with Ben Tennyson's head (2016 design) Photoshopped onto Cane's head) Tamara: This is sick. NC: (smiles) Yet thrilling. (Back to TOM) TOM: Don't call the Men in Black. We got your alien Pokemon all set up in Ben 10: Alien Force. (The show's logo appears on the screen, before going to its clips) Tamara (vo): Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson gets an alien watch device called an Omnitrix, allowing him to shift shapes into 10 different alien heroes in Ben 10. Five years later, we get a darker and more grown-up fifteen-year-old Ben in Ben 10: Alien Force. His Omnitrix has re-calibrated, giving him access to more alien heroes that are stronger and more powerful than the OG episodes. With the help of his cousin Gwen and his former nemesis Kevin, Ben is out to find his missing grandfather and fight the DNAliens. NC: (impressed) Wow! Well, that sounds superior compared to the first show... Tamara: This is inferior compared to the first show. NC: (loses steam) Of course it is, yeah. Tamara (vo): Though the aliens may be stronger and more powerful, the writing, animation and storylines have taken a downgrade for sure. I enjoy Alien Force overall, and out of all the different spin-off series that came after the original Ben 10, it is the best. But it does seem to lose a bit of what made Ben 10 so much fun. Don't get me wrong, we wanted more Ben 10 and we got some great episodes with this updated and more adult version. It's just never gonna quite capture the magic the original Ben 10 had. It's by no means a bad show, but it doesn't hold a candle to the original. (The end of the show's intro, closing on the title, is shown) YuYu Hakusho The Batman Tamara: Oh, let's talk about The Batman! All except Tamara: Which one? Tamara: The TV show. All except Tamara: Which one? Tamara: The animated one. All except Tamara: Which one? Tamara: The one that's just okay. (Pause) All except Tamara: ...Which one? (And then everybody bursts into laughter again, going to full-on shrieking and NC rolling on the couch like a madman...until the latter calms the others down) NC: Stop, stop. Stop. No, no...what are we doing? What? Just...what? (TOM is still in his chair) TOM: Another Batman in the belfry. But this one contains the word "the" in front of it. The Batman tries to change things up, for better or worse. (The poster and logo for this 2004 animated show appears on the screen, before going to its clips) Tamara (vo): 'Simply put, this is another passable animated ''Batman show. Have we seen it before? More or less. Does it bring anything extremely new to the table? Now, the animation is cool, and seeing a younger Batman meet his villains for the first time is fun...but not really. Is it still a good show that I recommend? Oh, Bat-yeah! (The show's characters are shown) 'Tamara (vo): '''Sure, this series borrows a lot from what we've seen before. The character arcs are all mostly the same, with some slight variations mostly due to other DC shows running at the same time. We do get a large assortment of classic Batman villains, which is cool. An overall solidly designed show. What is interesting is that Robin doesn't appear until season 4 because he was in ''Teen Titans, which was running until The Batman started its fourth season. We get instead Batgirl as his sidekick up until then. Other than that, the characters that we know and love are all there. We only get two series' original characters that aren't seen in other adaptations: Chief Angel Rojas and Detective Ellen Yin. '''NC: Bullshit original! That's Elisa Maza! (This character from ''Gargoyles ''is shown) Tamara (vo): Oh, come on, that's... Walter: Scary how much they look alike? Tamara: Well, maybe they're sisters. Heather: I think she's Asian. Tamara: I think you should shut up. Tamara (vo): ''The Batman'' doesn't take as many chances as other Batman shows, but it doesn't do the exact same thing either. The characters do have a look that you can easily identify as being from this show, (Three stills from the animated projects ''Justice League, Batman and Harley Quinn and Batman: The Killing Joke ''are shown) unlike the other Batman incarnations where they all look pretty similar. It's nothing groundbreaking, but it's just different enough to warrant a viewing. One Piece Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''and ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Closing thoughts Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Nostalgia Critic